


Since the house is on fire, let's warm ourselves

by Icarus_Adamant



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Denial and angst, Eventual Fluff, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, It's the quenchiest, M/M, Misunderstandings, My boy Zuko just needs a hug, No sky bisons were harmed in the writing of this book, Oh No He's Hot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sokka is a great hugger, Sokka is that one touchy friend, That's right kids, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zuko has a sense of humour, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko is touch starved, cuz drama, drink cactus juice, guess what time it is?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Adamant/pseuds/Icarus_Adamant
Summary: Sokka had always felt a little underappreciated by the team. He cracked jokes and played dumb to bring up everyone's moods but now the Gaang doesn't take him very seriously. He goes out on a little solo adventure and ends up in a pickle. Not literally although Sokka probably would've preferred be in a literal pickle instead of the little problem he got himself stuck in.orSet in Ba Sing Se, Sokka can't draw but Zuk- uh I mean Lee from the tea shop can.-(Title is probably written by Iroh (Summary is probably written by Momo (Honestly, the whole story was probably written by Suki)))-Warning!! : This fic includes swear words and mentions of injury.Avatar : The Last Airbeneder does NOT belong to me. All characters, locations and a small part of the plot belong to Nickelodeon Animation Studios.Updating regularly so feel free to bookmark ;)
Relationships: Sokka & The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153
Collections: Zuko Being a Dumb-Dumb





	1. Crossroads

**3rd pov**

“You know what guys? Fine” Sokka rushed towards the door, picking up all the scrunched drawings and tossing them in his bag.

“I’ll just hang up these Appa flyers by myself since none of you seem to appreciate my art” The Water Tribe boy slammed the door shut, ignoring the muffled laughs coming from the room he’d left. He wasn’t really angry, just wanted to go exploring, without the Gaang. Don’t get him wrong, he loved them all like family but since he was viewed as the “comedic relief” friend, they never took him seriously and subconsciously (hopefully) ignored him sometimes. Stalking away from their luxurious, Earth Kingdom house, Sokka headed towards the market area of the Upper Ring.

As he walked through the area, he saw many elite weapons shops and quickly invaded them all. Holding, smelling even licking as he tried to find a worthy weapon. One of the stores actually sold boomerangs made of all kinds of expensive metals, ranging from Jade to pure gold (he didn’t dare lick those ones). Seeing them fulfilled a small (big) part of him that felt homesick but none of them were of any use to him. Any Water Triber would be able to identify that those boomerangs were for antique purposes only, due to their abnormal weight.

He exited the last weapons shop on the street sighing.

“Brewed by our Mushi, the best tea in the city, I can guarantee!” A very loud yet surprisingly small man sing-song shouted from the streets while shaking a huge tambourine. Sokka immediately recognized the Haiku poem style. He grinned to himself focusing on the big green banner the man was holding.

**Visit the best tea shop in Ba Sing Se:**

**We serve fresh tea, any time of day**

**Cold range in for a limited time!**

**Tastes so good it must be a crime!**

**Address : ###, ##**

_Poems and rhyming huh? Might as well see what kind of tea shop used such great marketing tactics, genius really_ Sokka thought to himself. After asking around for a bit he managed to get someone to point him in the right direction. _Poetic tea shop here I come! Let’s see what kind of mastermind came up with the idea for that annoyingly catchy theme song._

Sokka all but sprinted to the shop, surprised at the sheer elegance of the building. Luckily there was no line but it was fairly full and bustling inside. He could hear the posh talk of the ‘elites’. Huffing out a quick breath, he clenched his fists and confidently stalked towards the entrance. Before he could even get to the doors a tall, lean man with a drooping, black mustache stepped in front of him. “What do you think _you_ are doing, loitering outside the most prestigious tea house in Ba Sing Se?” the man sneered, giving him a quick once over and scrunching his nose. Alright Sokka wasn’t wearing the best clothes but they weren’t dirty! Just a few holes in his pants... And his shoes. He breathed slowly, as much as he’d like to give this noble a good lecture on not judging by looks, he didn’t want to get executed on charges of disrespect so he kept quiet. Nodding silently as to contain his annoyance, he bowed slightly and took off. _Damn it! I wanted to meet the owner but they’ll never let me in with these clothes_ the blue boy thought to himself, contemplating other solutions.

A strong whiff of jasmine suddenly caught his attention. The doors to the entrance were closed so how was that smell reaching him? Sokka turned on his ‘tracker nose’ and followed the scent. His investigation brought him to a small alleyway where an open window, just his height sat innocently. _Perfect_.

He peeked through, careful not to topple right in. There were fewer waiters than he expected. In fact he couldn’t see any beside the one that was standing mere centimetres from him with his face turned to a table. Seated at this table was the petty man from before and next to him, a noble lady, adjourning many jewels. She suddenly spoke out with a surprisingly rude tone “I don’t really like tea, I’ll just have a water”. The waiter paused as if deep in thought, “I will put down the hibiscus tea for you, miss, it’s easy on the palate and quite similar to a fruit juice”. Sokka choked. That voice was no way human. Deep, strong and slightly croaky as if the guy had just woken up. It also sounded very… familiar. 

The lady frowned “Whatever, just don’t be surprised when I spit it out” .

The waiter boy chuckled and took some more orders before heading to the back room. 

_Darn, I didn’t even get to see his face!_ Sokka mumbled in his head.

He kept observing the peaceful cafe scene until a certain elderly man made eye contact with him through the crack of the window. Sokka jumped back, paused and then went to look again. Once again the stare of the grey bearded man met his. 

_Wait. This guy looked incredibly familiar. Fuck. Is that? Is that General Iroh!?_ Sokka’s shock must’ve shown on his face as the old man signaled for him to shush. Then he pointed to the left, off further down the alleyway. Sokka hesitantly peered down the dark route, noting the grey mud that was getting in his shoes. He turned back to the man, the general gave him a warm smile and against Katara’s judgement (if she were here), he headed down the dirty street.


	2. Vaatu Spider-Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Previously~  
> He kept observing the peaceful cafe scene until a certain elderly man made eye contact with him through the crack of the window. Sokka jumped back, paused and then went to look again. Once again the stare of the grey bearded man met his.  
> Wait. This guy looked incredibly familiar. Fuck. Is that? Is that General Iroh!? Sokka’s shock must’ve shown on his face as the old man signaled for him to shush. Then he pointed to the left, off further down the alleyway He turned back to the man, the general gave him a warm smile and against Katara’s judgement (if she were here), he headed down the dirty street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry the chapters are kind of short, they'll hopefully get longer as I continue. Happy reading <3

At the end of the road sat a bright red door, it opened a sliver. Beady eyes peaked through “Come in, come in!”. The fire nation general grabbed Sokka and before he could stop it, he was tugged through the red door.  
“Hey!! What do you-” The old man raised a hand to stop him.  
“Hush now, we’ll talk over tea”.

Sokka doesn’t object as he’s dragged over to a small wooden table, a traditional earth nation teapot already hovering over the fire and near boiling. He takes a seat on the soft pillows and rests his hand under his tunic, on his trusty boomerang. If the general noticed, he didn’t say anything. “What are you doing here? Planning an attack? Looking for the Avatar? Is that why you asked me here?! Are you gonna torture me?! I won’t tell you anything but you should know I’m bad with pain. Please don’t kill me though because I wanna find Appa for Aang first and -”  
“Nothing of the sort, my boy. I have decided to live out my dream of owning a tea shop and I’m grateful at the chance to share the joy of it with others”.  
Sokka narrowed his eyes “How do I know you’re not lying”.  
“Only you can be the judge of that,” Iroh smiled.

Sokka scanned the general’s face for any sign of hostility. He sighed “alright fine, I won’t tell anyone but I will be keeping an eye on you uh, sir?”  
“My name is Iroh but please” He smiled “Call me Mushi”.  
“Now, try some Mormon tea, the leaves are freshly imported from the Si Wong Desert!”

Sokka watched as Iroh poured out 3 cups of light brown tea. He scrunched up his nose, the smell was a bit off-putting. Suddenly Sokka caught sight of a small insect crawling over Mushi’s head. He instantly identified it as the poisonous Vaatu spider-bee. Grabbing out his trusty boomerang he whisper-commanded “don’t move” and signaled to his own head. Iroh glanced up, catching sight of the stripy, orange and black leg on his eyebrow he stilled. 

Sokka aimed the boomerang at the old man, trying to get it at an angle where he could wipe the spider right off without harming Mushi. Just as he was about to strike, the notorious fire prince burst in.


	3. Bro, stop assuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Previously~  
> Sokka aimed the boomerang at the old man, trying to get it at an angle where he could wipe the spider right off without harming Mushi. Just as he was about to strike, the notorious fire prince burst in.

“Uncle!” he shouted. Quickly identifying the water boy and the threatening position he held, Zuko shot a strong flame straight at Sokka’s head. The spider jumped off the general’s head to avoid the heat and Iroh shot out his hand to stop the massive blast. He managed to extinguish half of the fire but the stray flame managed to sneak past and hit Sokka right in the chest. He screamed and fell back, clutching at the viscously burnt skin and gasping for air. Zuko raised his hand, ready to strike again but Iroh interrupts  
“Zuko enough!” The tone and volume in the command caused Zuko to extinguish his flame. Iroh ran to the attached bathroom, filling up a bucket with water. 

“Zuko fetch me the burn cream”. Zuko stared incredulously “But Uncle, he was attacking you!”  
“If you had waited you would’ve seen he was helping me”, Zuko doubtfully turned his attention back to the water boy who was shaking pitifully on the floor, curled up against himself. The cold tone his uncle used pointed towards the seriousness of the matter so he silently complied. Zuko grabbed the cream and watched quietly as his uncle helped the boy up and brought him to lay down on the prince’s bed. Zuko grumbled about unfairness but didn’t say much else.  
“Zuko, take off his shirt and treat the wound while I get some pain medicine”

When Zuko showed his face of disgust Iroh added “Now”.  
Sighing, the prince neared the injured boy, blue eyes shot open in fear and Sokka attempted to shuffle back on the bed before collapsing back down from pain.  
“I won’t do anything since my uncle likes you but mark my word, any funny business and I’ll give you another scar to match” Zuko threatened in a low voice. Sokka shivered but stilled, forcing his instincts down and allowing the prince to unclothe him. He grit his teeth as the fire nation teen ripped the shirt off of his wound with one quick tug. 

Next, Zuko gently dipped a cloth in water and layed it across Sokka’s charred upper torso. The water boy flinched at the contact and more tears fell from his closed eyes as he soundlessly sobbed. “Hey it’s alright, breathe steadily okay?”  
Sokka slowed his breaths and followed what the prince was saying, surprised at the gentle tone the fire bender had taken on.  
Iroh walked back in with some pills in hand, “Well your windpipe isn’t damaged which is great, can you try to speak for me my boy?”. Sokka hesitated but then opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out but a new wave of tears fell as Sokka began to silently choke in pain. “Do you think you can swallow these?” Iroh offered Sokka the little pills. He gladly took them and swallowed them dry. “They’ll probably take effect in 10 minutes, let’s apply the burn cream now” Iroh reached for the burn cream but Zuko snatched it back. “I’ll do it”.  
Both Sokka and Iroh turned to the hot headed prince in surprise but quickly turned away when he snapped “Just so I can make sure he doesn’t try anything!”. 

Bashfully squeezing some ointment on his fingers, Zuko removed the cold towels and gently applied the cream to Sokka’s burns. The cool tingling sensation almost instantly numbed the stinging pains and left a dull throbbing behind. Enough so that Sokka could sit up without aid. “So-” Zuko started “Mind explaining what this water peasant is doing here?”. Sokka made a few rude gestures but nothing more.  
“I was just explaining our situation to him,” Iroh calmly explained.  
“You’re too careless uncle, how do you know he won’t rat us out?”  
Iroh sighed “You must learn to trust people my dear nephew or no one will ever trust you”.

Sokka zoned out as the two relatives kept talking and focused on the setting sun. 'Katara will be worried if I don’t get back soon... or will she? Either way, it’s not like I can go back in this condition. Katara would no doubt go after the fire benders and capture them herself. Iroh is clearly a good man and although I’m a teeny bit scared of Zuko, Iroh doesn’t seem like he’ll let Zuko attack me again'.

Sokka tapped his knuckle against the bed, to get their attention. Both sets of eyes turned to him. He motioned to writing and Iroh ran off to retrieve a notebook. Zuko faced him and proceeded to move his hand back and forth for a second. Sokka immediately recognized it as the international sign for “sorry”. He silently “humphed” and turned away. As if saying sorry is gonna cut it. Sokka thought it over for a second, well it probably did look suspicious that one of the prince’s enemy’s friend had a weapon pointed at his uncle’s head and he did treat the burns after that.  
Reluctantly, Sokka turned to the retreating prince and signed a thank you. 

The prince looked surprised and let a tiny smile slip, before realizing his mistake and running off to where-ever Iroh had gone.

By now, it was completely dark outside and the bustling of the city had quieted down.  
Perhaps it was the stress this day had brought but Sokka felt sleep tugging at him with all its strength. 'They probably won’t kill me since they’ve treated me', Sokka thought as his eyes slipped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I posted early because last chapter was fairly short. Next chapter up next week!


	4. Blanket burrito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Previously~  
> Perhaps it was the stress this day had brought but Sokka felt sleep tugging at him with all its strength. 'They probably won’t kill me since they’ve treated me', Sokka thought as his eyes slipped shut.

Zuko  
By the time I came back with my uncle and the notebook, the water boy had already fallen asleep. He was sitting upright, his head propped against the wall.  
“I’m going to wrap the burn uncle,” I said, trying not to react to the warm expression Uncle was giving me. Grabbing the roll of cloth, I lifted the boy from his back and wrapped his whole upper torso and neck. The burn cream had calmed the reddening a bit but there was no doubt that the injury would scar. Horrendously so, maybe even worse than mine.  
“I’m guessing he’s staying the night?” I inquired. Uncle nodded, smiling and laid a pillow next to the injured water teen. “I'll sleep here so I can monitor the burn”

Glancing at the hard floor I immediately objected “No uncle, I’ll do it”. He smiled again and didn’t protest, moving to lay down on the bed opposite of mine and closing the separating curtain. I settled on the makeshift floor bed. The Avatar’s friend had turned in his sleep and I could see his face from where I laid. His face was scrunched up a bit and he was sweating bullets. A fever? I got up quickly to get my uncle but he was fast asleep. The boy groaned loudly, his breathing getting faster. Frick. I ran to the bathroom to wet a towel and then placed it over the boy’s forehead. Then I grabbed all the extra blankets we had and tucked him in them, careful not to make it too tight around his injury. It’s best if he sweats it out right?  
I settled back on the floor next to him. Exhaustion hit me like a train and I fell asleep.

\--  
\--

The next morning I woke up hugging a blanket roll close to me. The light from the window hit my eyes and I snuggled closer to the burrito. It replied by snuggling closer to me. My eyes shot open. Huddled inside the dunner with all limbs restrained and hidden except for his face lay the water boy. His long eyelashes reached his cheeks and his mouth was slightly open, drooling. Shit how is that so disgusting but also kind of cute? One of my arms was positioned right under his wrapped up body. I went to retract it before I got accused of something. I slowly pulled my arm back which in turn pulled the peasant closer to me. I kept going until my fingertips were the only thing left and his forehead was almost touching mine.

Then I snatched it back quickly and his head bonked mine. Startling awake, his gaze focused on me. “Wha-? Why-??” He stops and gathers his thoughts. Then he wiggled a bit. He stopped, and then wiggled again. I held my breath as I watched the wires turning in his brain. Then he screamed. “Let me out!”  
He trashed against the blanket burrito and hit me square in the nose.  
“Fuck!” As I felt warm blood drip from my nose, the burrito rolled away and kept squirming in an attempt to untangle himself. He kept screaming but stopped after he choked on his sore throat. Pitiful.  
“Stop moving and I’ll help,” I commanded. He stopped writhing and watched me with a cautious glare as I untangled him, the blood from my nose dropping over his face. He scrunched up his face in disgust but kept quiet. After I released him, he quickly shuffled backwards until his back hit the wall.


	5. excUse me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Previously~  
> Zuko POV  
> He stopped writhing and watched me with a cautious glare as I untangled him, the blood from my nose dropping over his face. He scrunched up his face in disgust but kept quiet. After I released him, he quickly shuffled backwards until his back hit the wall.

-3rd  
Sokka wiped the blood off of his face with the discarded blanket. Looking down he noticed his wounds were wrapped and surprisingly not hurting much. A dull throbbing surrounded the area but not much more. The blue boy turned to the prince “Did you-?”.  
Zuko huffed, holding his nose with the blanket “Not willingly”.  
Deciding to be a decent human being and not wanting to start another fight, Sokka half-heartedly signed another ‘thank you’. Zuko humphed and then got up, reaching a hand out towards the injured. Firmly gripping back, Sokka got hauled up. Relying less on his leg strength than he thought he’d have too. Squishing the prince’s hand in his grip, Sokka identified his strong hand muscles and was taken aback at how soft the hand was. He expected calloused hands like his earth bender friends. He decided to voice his confusion  
“How the heck are your hands so soft?”.  
The fire boy stared at him, hard. Sokka was sure he was doomed but then “Fire”. Letting go of Sokka’s hand, Zuko turned away and started walking off somewhere. Sokka processed the 1 syllable word. “Oh!” He chased after the prince  
“You mean your bending melts your calluses right?!”  
“Yep”  
“Is that with all fire benders? Is it with all temperatures of bending? Is there a way to stop it from happening? Do you ever burn yourself? Are your feet soft-”

The prince’s eye furrowed and he smacked his hand over Sokka’s mouth “Shut up”.  
Sokka smirked and licked the offending hand. The look on Zuko’s face right then was the peak of Sokka’s existence. He could die happy now. Smoke started pouring from Zuko’s ears. Grinning boyishly, Sokka sprinted. He appreciated his strong legs which allowed him to outrun the ball of fire behind him. He ran laps of the room and then burst through a push door. If he had slowed down, he would’ve heard the soft sound of chatter beforehand.

About 60 nobles turned their heads to him. He noticed the rude lady from yesterday sipping on a pink tea. Her stare was especially strong. He glanced behind him for help, but the raging bull was nowhere to be seen. He thrusted himself backwards in hope of escaping any more embarrassment. Unfortunately, this side of the door was a pull and he banged against it before flopping to the floor.

He shot up and breathed. Bowing down to his toes he croaked “excUse me” and pulled open the exit, disappearing in a flash. His back hit something yet again. It was just as hard as the door but it seemed to be shaking. Hesitantly looking behind him, Sokka spotted the fire prince with a hand held tightly against his mouth. “..What?”

That set him off. Bursting into laughter, Zuko had to bend down to cradle his aching lungs.  
“exCuSe mE” he mocked. Turning red Sokka ‘humphed’. “Well- well at least I don’t change hair styles every minute, my wolf tail is iconic”.  
Zuko shrugged, surprisingly calm  
“It’s a symbol of growth in the fire nation”  
“Pretty ironic since your hair is doing more uh dyeing than growing”  
The prince stared unamused. “The idea is that once everything’s cut, there’s only one way left to grow”  
Sokka halted, “Well uh no because-”  
“Just shut it and accept that I win”.

Sokka racked his brain for something to say but defeatedly decided to stay quiet.  
Grumbling under his breath he kicked a few pieces of dust under his shoe.

“It’s great to see you’ve got your energy back young water triber”  
Both boys turned around to see Iroh chuckling softly. “And you seem to be friendlier with each other than yesterday”. 

“I guess some fire nation people are okay” Sokka allowed himself to admit. Zuko rolled his eyes.  
“As much as I’d like to keep chatting, I think we should have a look at that burn”


	6. Missing Mouse-Snake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Previously~  
> “I guess some fire nation people are okay” Sokka allowed himself to admit. Zuko rolled his eyes.  
> “As much as I’d like to keep chatting, I think we should have a look at that burn”

Iroh’s words demoted the mood to something a little more somber. Sokka followed Iroh back to the other room, Zuko trailing behind. “Please apply more burn cream while I get some fresh bandages, my dear nephew”. The prince obediently grabbed the cream and nudged the water boy onto the bed. Mimicking the process from the night before, Sokka was pleasantly numbed and completely wrapped up in fresh bandages. 

“The burns have healed surprisingly well, they most likely won’t scar as badly as Zuko’s”  
Zuko nodded in agreement.  
“Where’d you get that burn anyway?” Sokka absentmindedly inquired. Zuko stilled as well as Iroh. “Just an accident”. Sokka wasn’t satisfied, his knowledge hungry brain spat out more questions without his permission

“Self-inflicted? I thought firebenders were fireproof. When did you get it?”  
Once again, Sokka mindlessly rambled on about theories and such.  
Iroh grew worried as he noticed the stony look that had reformed on Zuko’s face.  
“Shut up!”

The mumbling came to a stop. Observing Zuko’s features, Sokka noticed how uncomfortable the prince looked. Zuko huffed, storming out of the room.  
“It’s a sensitive subject,” Iroh whispered. Sokka nodded silently. He understood that he could be a bit insensitive when it came to asking about bending. 

“I should get going,” he finally said. He reached for his bag. It slipped out of his hand and the contents fell out. His appa posters. “Oh shit I totally forgot!”  
Iroh observed the pictures “Missing mouse-snake?”  
Sokka let out an exasperated sound “Noo it’s a sky bison,” he flipped one upside down and thrust it in front of the tea lover. Iroh squinted “Oh, I see? Anyway, a lost sky bison huh?”  
Sokka was partially offended at the response but he was well aware of his skill level. 

“Yeah, some idiots kidnapped Appa to sell here”  
“I’ll keep an eye out for the big fella”  
Sokka nodded in thanks.  
“I do think that Zuko may be able to help you, with your flyers at least. I mean no offense but the drawings are a little too uh, abstract. Zuko is quite the artist”

Sokka thought it over. “Would he help me?”  
“There’s no way to know if you don’t ask”

‘Wisdom Schnisdom’ Sokka thought to himself.  
“Alright, what have I got to lose beside my life?”.  
Iroh laughed in approval.  
Grabbing a mandarin off the table, Sokka walked out the same way Zuko had.

Pausing to think, Sokka ran back and quietly picked up a second mandarin (not missing the kind smile Iroh shot him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I know not many people read this story but I’m very sorry for not updating these last few weeks. I had some pretty bad writers block so I worked on a some different planning ideas for the story. If you’d like to see some head cannons in here please feel free to comment. No guarantee I’ll add them but I do enjoy suggestions and advice! :3


	7. Sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Previously~  
> Grabbing a mandarin off the table, Sokka walked out the same way Zuko had.
> 
> Pausing to think, Sokka ran back and quietly picked up a second mandarin (not missing the kind smile Iroh shot him).

“Knock Knock!” A voice obnoxiously impersonated from behind the door. Before the prince could even formulate a response, Sokka barged in. Zuko could already feel his temper rising from the blatant disrespect. Instead of voicing his displeasure he exhaled loudly and fixated his glare towards the other.   
“Um hi, so yeah I just wanted to say sorry for being insensitive, as a non-bender I’m very intrigued with- Ooh!! Did you draw that??” Sokka’s attention was suddenly grasped by the extremely detailed weapons drawings.   
“Oh wow these are amazing!! The detail!” He keeps fanboying over the drawings before catching Zuko’s overwhelmed face.   
“Uh thanks? They’re not that great it’s just a hobby”  
Sokka gasped loudly in genuine shock “No stop these are fantastic!”  
The prince smiled/grimaced awkwardly. 

“Wait fuck what was I-?” Sokka dragged his eyes away from the picture “Oh! Yeah I’m really sorry for before, uh here”.  
Zuko’s gaze rested on the mandarin that was being held out in front of him.   
“Um it’s fine and thanks?”  
Sokka blushed slightly at the prince’s confusion.  
“Just thought since we haven’t eaten breakfast yet and uh it’s an important meal and you know mandarins are just tasty in general, although I don’t know if you like them. Does the fire nation have different types of fruit? Maybe you don't even eat fruit…”

As Sokka mindlessly mumbled, Zuko started peeling his fruit “They’re not bad”.  
Sokka straightened his back.  
“Oh shit was I rambling again? Very sorry it’s a bad habit, I’m working on-”  
“Nah it’s fine, just sit and eat”  
Sokka complied, thrown off at the unusual lack of remarks. Katara sure liked to comment on and reprimand him for his ‘annoying habit’.

Turning back to the prince Sokka froze.   
He felt like he was seeing something unnatural. Zuko looked... cute?

The usually stoic prince was eating the citrus messily.  
Insanely messily. 

He sat hunched over the table like a little gremlin.  
The fruit was all over his hands and dripping from his chin as he sucked the juice out of each piece and left the skin untouched. He caught Sokka’s stare and gave him a “what is it?” look. 

Sokka’s pov

I swear at that moment I was on the verge of a heart attack. The juice slowly dripped down his chin as he tilted his head in confusion. It was cute and low key hot. “Um you got a little something-” I gestured to my whole mouth area. He just shrugged, wiped his mouth with his sleeve and continued with his chaotic eating technique. “You know the skin’s the part that holds all the nutrients and vitamins right?” I hesitantly offered shoving a few slices into my mouth.   
“But.. it’s bitter” he whined slightly.  
I choked and swallowed down the fruit, the fire prince has a sweet tooth huh? He probably wouldn’t like it if I brought that up directly.  
“What kind of tea do you like? If you like tea. I presume so since you work at a tea-”.  
He cut me off. “I like apple, strawberry, peach and iced lemon black tea.” He paused in thought “I like most fruit teas I guess, why?”   
“Uh no reason ”I quickly replied. He had finished the mandarin (well the juice), the leftover skin and peel was left in a little pile. He faced me “Do you like tea?”  
Opportunity found.  
“Interested in me huh?” I smirked. He grunted, moving to stand up. “No wait” I grabbed his sleeve, dragging him back down. “I like black tea, Jasmine and Assam” I replied, wondering if he’d remark about our different tastes. His nose scrunched slightly.   
“With some honey right?”  
“Heck no! That ruins the taste. What, too bitter for you?”  
He frowned defensivly “What of it?”   
“No, nope, nothing wrong”

He huffed. “I finished eating, you can go”  
“I- uh wait could I ask a favour?”  
“Asking that was a favour”  
Fuck.   
“Ah no I mean uh-”  
He smirked “Kidding, what do you want?”

“..cocky bastard..”  
“What was that?”  
“Aha nothing um, Zuko could-?”  
He pressed his hands against my mouth. He glanced out the window before turning back to me “Call me Lee”.  
“I- okay, Lee” He rolled his eyes. “Could you help me with your godly drawing powers and do some missing posters for Aan- I mean uh a friend’s missing sky bison?”

“What do I get in return?”  
Ahh think Sokka, what could the notorious prince Zuko possibly get from you?  
“Um I’ll make you food?”  
The prince’s eyebrow raised in interest. Alright I’m going in the right direction.  
“Um I make killer Strawberry Daifuku”  
His face visibly lit up.  
“Cool, I make you a plate of those and you help me with the flyers?”  
He raised 2 fingers.   
“Ugh” I groaned “Fine 2 plates”  
Zuko grinned boyishly “Deal!”  
I blushed slightly. Only slightly I swear.

I felt a cool breeze on my neck. Turning around I spotted the sun high in the sky. Shit.  
“Fuck I’ve got to go”  
I meet the prince’s stare “Thanks for having me and uh treating the burn and agreeing to help, I’ve really got to get back before Katara gets too worried. Um I’ll see you soon? Should I come through the back door or do you wanna meet somewhere?”  
Spirits this kinda sounds like I’m asking him on a date.  
He shrugged nonchalantly “I’ll keep the door unlocked”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Writer's block has been staying at my place for a while and it finally moved out today! I'm still sort of struggling with where I want my story to go so updates might take longer. 
> 
> Side note: Zuko might seem a bit oc but let's just say that the 'attitude change' thingy that happened in Ba Sing Se gave Zuko a sense of humour.


	8. Slumming in the city with fancy boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry about the delay, I thought I already posted this chapter but I think I just left it as a draft or something. Lol anyway enjoy

I should’ve known from his other drawings but dang this guy could draw. He managed to perfectly draw Appa from the few encounters he’d had chasing the fluffy beast.  
—-

I had showed up at the tea shop bright and early as not to encounter the rest of the Gaang. It was still mostly dark but as promised, I found the back door unlocked and slightly ajar. I quietly entered the still home, tiptoeing over the creaking floorboards to the room I had seen Zuko drawing in yesterday.

Lightly pushing open the familiar wooden door I spotted Zuko sketching, in deep concentration, next to a small candle which cast looming shadows across the walls. His blood-shot eyes turned to me. “Morning”

“Ah yeah good morning!” I replied. His voice was even deeper and scratchier than usual and he had prominent, dark circles under his eyes. I placed my mini tool box down and moved closer to him. A stack of papers (around the thickness of 3 sea prune sandwiches) sat neatly placed next to the exhausted prince. I glanced at the top drawing, it was simply put, perfect. “Wow..” I exhaled. The drawing was a realistic, monochrome picture of the missing bison, it looked as if every strand of fur was accounted for. “These are brilliant!” I exclaimed (perhaps a bit too excitedly). Zuko nodded “thanks..”

I noticed the carpeted floor was littered with scrunched up papers and I picked one up to observe. “Hey don’t touch that!!”  
The prince tried to grab it back but I was able to dodge due to his floppy attack.

I quickly unfolded it, holding it high above my head to keep it out of reach from the sitting prince. My breath caught. The drawing was painfully nostalgic. I felt Zuko’s gaze studying me intensely. “It- It’s really good,” I settled.   
He nodded. “I didn’t get much time to appreciate the place, but it was really beautiful.”

The drawing was a full colour landscape of the Southern Water Tribe village. The snowy hills were drawn like soft, plush clouds. They seemed to be reflecting light from the sun.   
Each tent was done pretty accurately too, a few were missing from what I saw but to be able to draw this from memory was amazing.

I turned back to the artist. “Could I maybe keep this Zuko?”   
He stared at me. Not formal enough?  
“I mean Prince Zuko?” I added.  
“Zuko is fine and sure I guess S- um” He paused. “Ssssss-?”  
S? Oh. “It’s Sokka” 

——————

“Sokka, okay yeah” Zuko trailed off.  
“Thanks!” Sokka exclaimed gleefully, stretching his arms out to hug the other boy.  
The prince froze momentarily as the excited teen wrapped him in a tight embrace.  
“Wh- get off!” 

Immediately, the ponytailed boy pulled away.  
“Oops! Sorry about that! Everyone’s a lot more touchy back home, Ya’ know, it being so cold and what-not”   
The prince just nodded with a small glare, still a bit dazed from the sudden contact.

Sokka started to feel awkward “Well anyway thanks! I’ll go hang up these posters now!”  
He carefully rolled up the art piece , grabbed the stack of Appa posters and moved to the door to pick up his tools. “Uh bye?”  
The prince suddenly reanimated “Hold on”.  
Sokka tilted his head in confusion.  
“I’m coming”  
Before Sokka could ask why he said “It’s not that I especially want to help you or anything, I just haven’t been outside for a while and it’s best if I go with someone so they can extinguish any suspicions about my identity” 

Sokka nodded in thought, then noticed the teasing opportunity “Oh how the mighty have fallen” he acted dramatically, placing the back of his hand against his forehead. “Are you sure you’re willing to go slumming in the city with your fancy boots? Well, I guess you’ll be able to find some weirdo who’ll lick ‘em clean for ya”

Zuko visibly shivered in repulse “You disgust me peasant”.

“Back to ‘peasant’ are we?”

The prince grit his teeth “Let’s just go”.  
Sokka skipped out of the room, pausing when he passed the door frame, then bowing as low as he could without dropping anything “As you wish your majesty”.

The prince grunted and sent a warning flame at the non-bender. Sokka froze up for a second before proceeding to laugh as the flame extinguished well away from him. “I’ll wait outside while you get changed,” Sokka stated, glancing at the other’s sleeping attire before darting away.

Zuko closed the door, he changed into his regular Earth Nation robes and hid a small dagger in the hidden inner pocket of the clothing (just in case a rerun of the Jet situation occurred). He packed away his art tools and blew out the candle. The pale light of dawn streamed in from the window, replacing the light of the flame.


End file.
